<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep talking by ToxicPineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195256">Sleep talking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple'>ToxicPineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Crush, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s difficult to make out what exactly it is that Komaru is saying. Touko feels like this is sort of an invasion of privacy, trying to figure out what Komaru is talking about in her sleep, but she can’t help being curious about it. She marks her page in her book and turns her head, peering over at Komaru through her glasses, eyebrows raised. Really? You sleep talk, too? What other secrets are you hiding, Komaru? Do you sleep walk? Sleep tap dance?</p><p>Touko’s smiling wryly, to herself, just thinking about how funny it’ll be in the morning when she tells Komaru about this, but then a familiar note of distress enters Komaru’s voice, and Touko picks up on it even though she can’t make out what exact Komaru is saying, and she snaps to attention, her brow furrowing, marking her page in her book.</p><p>---</p><p>Touko wakes Komaru up from a nightmare.</p><p>---</p><p>Femslash February day eleven: Rescue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for day eleven of femslash february! the prompt i used was "rescue" and you can find the complete list in the series description</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Touko is already awake when Komaru starts to mumble in her sleep, which is the only reason why she catches it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She used to struggle getting to sleep at night, in part due to the fact that Komaru tosses and turns endlessly while unconscious, even when she’s having </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>dreams. Not to mention the snoring, ugh. Even in her sleep, Komaru is obnoxious. Touko is endeared to it, though, and it’s easier to fall asleep in the dark when Komaru is lying in the bed next to her, even if they can’t exactly spoon, so it’s fine, Touko deals. She’s getting used to it, at any rate. They’ve been in Towa City together for far too long a time for Touko </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be used to it at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But tonight is more of a sleepless night because Touko wanted to read, because she hasn’t gotten to read any really good books in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she read just far enough while she was still a bit tired to get to the part of the book where things got good, and so, she’s been awake for hours, actually, their faded yellow lamp flickering occasionally on the desk next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Komaru’s snoring starts to fade out, Touko thinks nothing of it. That’s pretty typical of her, really, to stop snoring at some point and then start back up again. Touko sighs and shakes her head a little, anticipating the return of her friends congestion problems, and refocuses on her book, and a few moments later, Komaru’s mumbling to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s difficult to make out what exactly it is that Komaru is saying. Touko feels like this is sort of an invasion of privacy, trying to figure out what Komaru is talking about in her sleep, but she can’t help being curious about it. She marks her page in her book and turns her head, peering over at Komaru through her glasses, eyebrows raised. Really? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep talk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>too? What other secrets are you hiding, Komaru? Do you sleep walk? Sleep tap dance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touko’s smiling wryly, to herself, just thinking about how funny it’ll be in the morning when she tells Komaru about this, but then a familiar note of distress enters Komaru’s voice, and Touko picks up on it even though she can’t make out what exact Komaru is saying, and she snaps to attention, her brow furrowing, marking her page in her book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recognises that voice, because Komaru has used it often, when calling for Touko to come help her, or asking her what decision she should make, what she should do. She doesn’t do it so much anymore-- because Komaru’s grown a lot, since they met, she’s had to, given the circumstances-- but Touko recognises it anyway, in that way where you’re always going to remember what it sounds like, when someone you care about is scared or in pain. Touko frowns, putting her book to the side, and then rolls over to look more closely at Komaru’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaru is mumbling, to herself, sounding scared, if incoherent, and her expression is contorted in what Touko can only guess is distress. She’s at once not quite certain as to what course of action to take here-- because everyone responds differently to being woken up from nightmares, and Komaru’s never had one like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>before, Touko’s only ever had to deal with it after the fact-- but then Komaru murmurs Touko’s given name, that same, desperate fear entering her tone, and Touko finds herself moving on instinct, shaking Komaru’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Komaru, wake up,” she urges, trying to rouse the other girl gently, but she can’t help gripping Komaru’s shoulder with something of a firmness, her stomach flipping with anxiety. “You’re having a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Touko is being too rough, because Komaru snaps awake almost instantly, grey eyes flying open wide, scrambling around the room for a moment, her entire body tensing (and one of her hands going to her waist, where she would keep her megaphone, during the daytime) before her gaze locks on Touko. Immediately, she relaxes, tears welling in her eyes, and springs upward, her arms fixing themselves around Touko’s neck, burying her face into Touko’s collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Touko says, “H-Hey, easy, you’re gonna strangle me,” but it’s a fake objection, and Komaru must know it, because she doesn’t slacken her grip any, and so Touko doesn’t push the subject. She just sighs, tucking her own arms around Komaru’s waist, rubbing her back a little. “Geez, you’ve never had a nightmare like that before… you k-kind of scared me, y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry,” Komaru sniffles, between quiet, rasping sobs, and the guilt that hits Touko in response is like a sucker punch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t apologise,” Touko frowns. Komaru usually isn’t apologetic in response to Touko’s jabs, but she must really be feeling upset right now if that’s her reaction. Touko rubs her back with a little more energy. “It’s fine, y’know, as long as you’re okay…” She trails off, and spends the next few seconds of quiet listening to Komaru cry, before the silence gets too oppressive and she speaks again. “Do you wanna talk about it? You don’t have to, I just.. if you need it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” Komaru’s voice is still shaky, and quiet, and she sniffles again, but when she lifts her face she’s smiling, despite the tears in her eyes, on her cheek. “I don’t need to. E-Even before you woke me up, I knew things were gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touko raises her eyebrows. “What, were you having some kind of lucid dream, or something? Why didn’t you just make it into, like… not a nightmare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Komaru replies, “That’s not what I meant!” She releases a breath, and smiles, removing one of her hands from Touko to wipe her eyes. “I just meant… even in the dream, I knew it was going to be okay, because you were going to come rescue me.” She looks up into Touko’s eyes for a moment, smiling softly. “And I was right, you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That--” Touko’s face flushes. “I just woke you up, Komaru, I-I’d hardly call that some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>rescue,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she huffs, averting her gaze. Damn it. She still doesn’t know how to respond to it when Komaru says that stuff. It makes her heart skip a beat in her chest every time. “But if the stakes were high, and you weren’t just have a n-nightmare, then… yeah, of course I’d come help you. Obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Komaru giggles a little, and rests her cheek in the crook of Touko’s neck. Touko’s heart skips again at the proximity. (Even though they literally share a bed, come on Touko, what is this?) “I know you would.” She releases a long breath, closing her eyes. “Thanks, Touko. You make me feel safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever,” Touko mumbles, her face warming. She can’t help smiling, though, as she watches Komaru slowly start to relax again, drifting back off into sleep. She doesn’t thrash this time, or snore, just breathing silently against Touko’s chest, and Touko watches her for a lot longer than she’ll admit in the morning, just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure everything’s okay. You can never be too careful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do you guys ever think about how at the end of the game touko chooses to share a bed with komaru despite her snoring and rolling even when there are other beds available???? because i do. i think about it a lot. how anyone can say these two are platonic is fucking beyond me</p><p>these two are such a comfort pairing for me!! wow. i am in love. i think ultra despair girls is my favourite game in the series after v3??? i just, gently holds them. everything about touko and komaru's dynamic in udg is fucking effervescent. absolutely delightful. i've come full circle after writing them last year and not knowing anything about udg and then now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>